Wall brackets with which the present invention is concerned typically have an essentially flat plate for mounting onto an essentially vertical wall or the like by bolts, and a hinge member for fixedly or connecting to an end of an arm carrying at its opposed end a shelf supporting a television receiver, a monitor, etc. with suitable means for pitch and yaw adjustment, for convenience of the user. However, a wall bracket may also be used for suspendingly supporting such devices from a ceiling, in which case the support arm is not swingable with respect to the wall bracket.
The heavy weight supported by the shelf and the moment developed at the wall bracket end of the arm owing to the long arm (which in some cases consists of two pivotal links each being approximately 40 cm long), requires a strong wall bracket for mounting by bolts on the wall and which can carry the heavy weight without deforming.
Heretofore, such wall brackets are typically made of a solid metal plate to which a hinge member is attached, for example by welding or by bolts. However, such a wall bracket is heavy and expensive as it is made of solid metal and requires the additional components attached by welding or bolts.
By using the term "eye hinge" hereinafter in the specification, it is refereed to a hinge of the type comprising two looped members attached to the wall bracket with a space between the members, and a hinge shaft extending through the looped members and through a bored end of the support arm for supporting the arm within the space.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved wall bracket for supporting a support arm, which wall bracket is manufactured of a single metal sheet blank with no additional components.